A Father's Daughter
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: Sequel to 'Switched.' Trunks and Ai have become best friends since childhood, but Trunks starts to develop more feelings for Ai. Now that Ai is in adulthood Goku sees this and becomes protective over his baby girl. The only way Trunks can propose to Ai is to fight Goku before Ai goes to college. Will he survive? And how does Ai feel about all of this? TrunksxOC OOC Goku


Hey everyone and welcome to a new fanfic of mine. It's a TrunksXOC one. If you hadn't read 'Switched' and I highly suggest you read that before reading this one.

I don't own Dragonball Z, just OC

* * *

**A Father's Daughter**

**Chapter 1**

A girl sits on a grassy meadow. The little flowers around her were in full bloom and the weather was perfect. There was a nice, calm breeze rolling in, making the girl's blonde hair flow gracefully. Her attire was simple, a pastel orange top with light blue jeans to match. Not even bothering to look up, she says, "About time you showed up."

From the sky, came a well-muscled toned young man by the name of Trunks. "Sorry, Capsule corp people are up my ass." Trunks says as he landed down on the ground.

Ai smiles at him, "okay, I'll forgive ya." She says and gets up, and started running off, "if you catch me and you can't fly either! You have to run after me in order to get my forgiveness." She says playfully as he ran. Trunk smirks and says, "I'll catch you Ai!"

This was how they played around with each other. Over the years, Trunks and Ai had gotten somewhat close to each other. The lavender haired boy was getting closer to Ai as she ran from her, but all she did was laugh in amusement. Her tail had been remove years prior after one even she had transformed into a giant ape, luckily she was away from civilization so no one really got hurt.

But that was a long time ago.

Now they were in their 'maturing' years. Trunks was twenty years old who help ran capsule corp. along with his mother, Bulma. Ai and Goten had just turned eighteen a few months prior and had finished their last year of high school. In fact, Ai would be attending college in a few months since she got a few scholarships for good grades, having a high GPA, and they even had once for her 'special circumstance' from her past.

Trunks reach forward and wraps his arms around Ai's waist and takes her down, both of them rolling down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Trunks was on top of Ai. They both started laughing when the each noticed all the grass and flowers in each other's hair.

"Geesh Trunks, you didn't have to glob me!" Ai says as she reach up, pulling a dandelion from his hair and blows on the flower, all the little spores on it blowing into Trunks face as she made a wish.

The lavender teen gets off her and wipes the stuff from his face. "Why'd ya do that Ai?"

She giggles and sits up, "I made a wish silly."

"If ya really wanted to make a wish, you should use the dragonballs!" Trunks says and Ai pouts. "That's not fun at all."

"Well have ya ever been on a search for those? Those journeys are enough to make a book series from it and I'm just talking about from personal experience." Trunks says.

Ai sticks her tongue out, "still...you need magic balls to make wishes come true." She says as she lays back down on the grass, staring at the sky. Trunks' face grew a little red. He wouldn't deny he was having feelings for her, she was, in a way, adorable.

Trunks climbs over her, making the blonde blush, "so...whatcha wish for anyway?"

"Well...I wished for-"

"Trunks get off my daughter."

The teenagers looked over and see Goku, wearing a light blue gee with yellow training pants with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious expression on his face. Trunks quickly got up, as did Ai, and the two were instantly blushing.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Ai asks as she nervously rubs the back of her neck.

"Looking for you. What were you two doing?" Goku asks as he eyes Trunks and the young adult sweat drops nervously.

"Nothing! We were just hanging out!" Ai says and Goku looks at his daughter. He sighs, "Ai, let's go, it's almost time for lunch and your mother is cooking." The tone of his voice was enough to make the girl obey. Usually Goku was a happy guy who didn't even notice this kind of behavior until recently. Over the years, he'd become very protective of his only daughter, even so much as not training her because he didn't want to hurt her. The only thing she knew was ki blasts, ki sense and she knew how to fly, everything else though was 'off-limits.'

"Okay then...I'll see you later then Trunks." Ai says sheepishly and Goku places one hand on her shoulder, and with the other, places two fingers on his forehead and IT'd out of the area.

When Goku and Ai arrived at their home, Ai takes a few steps away from Goku but turns her heel and turns to her father. "Dad what's going with you?" She asks in a serious tone with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Goku says and walks into the house, returning to his usual childish demeanor.

Ai sighs, "yes you do..."

* * *

Trunks returned home later that day. His mother was in the kitchen, working on some invention, Bulla was painting her nails at the table with 'pretty-pink' nail polish.

Not saying anything, Trunks goes through the kitchen and headed to the living room and sits down on the couch, leaning against the back of it. Sighing out loud, he looks up at the ceiling, and all he can see was Ai Son and her sweet smile and all he could hear was how she would say his name in a soft and alluring voice.

"Thinking about Kakarott's brat again?"

Trunks snaps out of his day-dream and turned to his father, Vegeta, in his tank top and sweat pants, a towel around his neck as he wiped his face with said towel. The smell of sweat indicated all the training the sayian had done today.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asks.

"It's so obvious. You're thinking about the female demi. It's natural." Vegeta says, smirking. Secretly he was proud that his sound was after the other demi. Ai, being born super-sayian, meant stronger offspring, even if she is from Kakarott's loins.

"So what of it? She's just a friend, we can hang out and goof-off. It's not a big deal," Trunks says, trying to shake it off.

Vegeta narrows his eyes and in a bit of fury, he punches the table that was right beside him, destroying the mahogany wood but Trunks snapped his head around. "Dad! Why'd you do that?" Trunks asks.

"Because you are denying your heritage boy!" Vegeta yells at the boy. "It's sayian custom that around the time you'd reach adult and go mate!"

"Mate?! What are you talking about?! We're not animals! Only animals mate!" Trunks yells.

"Baka...it merely means that you need to go out and-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Trunks yells over his father.

"Che, don't act all innocent, we all know that you bring those women back from the office...but this need is different isn't it?" Vegeta says knowingly.

Trunks narrows his eyes away. He's dad was right. He didn't want to just 'do' Ai. He wanted to be with her. "How do you know anything about what I want?"

"It's because that girl is one of the first female sayian offspring to be born in a long time." Vegeta says, "and as part of sayian custom, you must defeat her male protector to have her hand. In this case, you have to face off against Kakarott if you want to be with his daughter." Vegeta says.

"No I don't! That's just ridiculous!" Trunks says. He couldn't face the protector of the world over some girl! It sounded like nonsense or something from a fairy tale.

"Kakarott's been protective over his daughter hasn't he?" Vegeta asks with a smirk. It then smacked Trunks in the face. No wonder he'd always pop up when it was just them and the angry scold he'd always wear nowadays. It was sayian blood telling him to be like this? Then again, it does explain why his own father is protective when it came to Bulla at times. "It's sayian instinct to be protective over their female offspring and from what I've heard, the same goes for humans here. However in sayian culture, the one who wants to propose shows his dominace and to show that he can protect his daughter by fighting and defeating their father." Vegeta says.

"That defiantly sounds like something animals do!" Trunks exclaims.

"Son...you're half alien ape...you're basically an animal already." Vegeta says simply. "So you better be training your ass off if you want the offspring of Kakarott."

Trunks pales at the thought of having to fight Goku, of all people. "And...if I don't?"

"He'll probably kill you under a fit of rage." Vegeta simply says. "I'd kill any male who'd go after Bulla without my consent."

Trunks glups and says, "okay then, let's train!"

* * *

It was dinner at the Son household. Goten and Goku were chowing down their meals and Ai and Chi-Chi merely ate as normal humans would.

"So Ai, what did you do today?" Chi-Chi asks her daughter.

"Just hung out with Trunks, nothing much honestly." Ai says as she takes a bite of her chicken. Chi-Chi smiles and says playfully, "Bulma and I had a conversation and we both agreed that it would be wonderful if you and Trunks decided to get married!"

Both Ai and Goku started choking on their food.

"Married?!" Ai says in surprised and with a hint of blush on her face. "I don't think-"

"He'll have to get through me to get my daughter." Goku says once he was able to talk after his choking. There was that tone of voice again. Goku was being serious and it was enough to make the entire table stare at him like if he was crazy.

"Goku? What's gotten to you?" Chi-Chi asks worriedly.

"Just...no one will have my daughter unless they get my consent. She's very precious to me." Goku says and tries to resume eating.

"But Trunks is a very intelligent young man with money! Plus he's strong and put together-"

"NO ONE WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER UNLESS THEY COME TO ME FOR PERMISSION." Goku says sternly, making Chi-Chi and Goten frighten.

Ai slams her hand on the table, looking at Goku and looking a bit upset. "You're acting like an animal and it's making me mad. It's to the point that I can't even hangout with my best guy friend and I want you to stop." Ai says.

Goku stares down at his daughter, standing up and over lapping her in height and in muscle, "Ai, you don't get it. You're _my _daughter and I love you, so no one who is unable to take care of you will not have you."

Ai looked frighten, but once she took a step back, she says in a shaky voice, "I thought you could trust me to make my own decisions...how could you?" The blonde runs from the table and heads to her room.

Goku sighs and then turns, "I'll be outside for a while."

Goten and Chi-Chi blink at each other, both wondering what the heck was going on with Goku. They've never seen him so...protective over anyone, let alone Ai. It didn't seem like this would be solved any time soon.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
